


Under The Rain

by thealpacalypse



Category: Twelfth Grade (or Whatever) (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Tumblr Prompt, dream - Freeform, it's really more Liv Belcik/happiness whoops sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealpacalypse/pseuds/thealpacalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Liv is quiet and calm and happy. For once, she can step outside and inhale the evening air and be free. Maybe Sam has something to do with it, maybe it doesn't really matter. Liv is free, and in charge. Liv is herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I asked people on tumblr to send me 12GW prompts, and [Hailey](http://bisexual-meme-thief.tumblr.com/) gave me this: "30. Under the Rain with Viola and Olivia (can be ship or not, up to you)".
> 
> I somehow managed to get completely off topic, and it somehow ended up being much more Liv/happiness than Liv/Sam, but sorry, that's just my otp. I also immediately had that dream scenario in mind when I read that prompt, so... sorry that it got a bit surreal and stuff. ^^ I hope you like it anyway!
> 
> (oh, also I use "Sam" and "he/him" for this because it's Liv's perspective.)

It’s warm outside, the evening sky in a dark blue, with still a bit of an orange glow lingering on the horizon. It’s like a scene in a movie, or maybe like an impressionist painting, Liv thinks. She’s in her garden, and she feels comfortable and calm. Her roses have grown beautifully, their colors soft in the twilight, and there’s a robin sitting on the roof of the bird house, chirping happily. There are no loud noises, no sudden movements, everything is just – perfect.

That’s when Liv notices that Sam is there. He’s sitting on the ground, looking up at her, smiling. There’s a cat sitting next to him, with a bushy tail, purring. Liv doesn’t recognize the cat, but she doesn’t pay much attention to it anyway, her eyes fixed on Sam.

Sam is reaching out to her. She pulls him up. Her fingers tingle where she touches him, her heart flutters.

“Let’s go for a walk,” Sam says, and Liv waits for the anxiety to kick in, waits for the instant panic that usually comes with requests like this. Waits for the shaking hands, the urge to cry.

Waits.

The robin is singing a lovely tune and Liv realizes that she’s still calm. And her calmness should scare her all over again, but she’s just… breathing. Smiling.

She steps out of her garden, Sam somewhere behind her, or maybe not, it doesn’t really matter, because Liv is calm, Liv is _free_. Somewhere far in the back of her mind, her usual thoughts rumble and roar – she should put some shoes on, she should be cold, what if it starts raining, what if, she should – but this time, she can choose to not listen. To listen to the robin instead, that little round bird that’s somehow always close, sitting on a fence she passes, flying over her head, picking for invisible crumbs on the sidewalk next to her.

There’s the corner she reached the last time she went out, a couple of months ago. She crosses the street, doesn’t even think twice. Everything is calm, calm.

Now it starts raining, and the rain is coming from the sky, but it feels like it washes her insides, feels like a storm inside of her blows away all her chains, the rotten leaves, the rust. Her heart is beating, so loud, so _alive_.

And then Sam is there again, maybe he was there the whole time, and he’s leaning against a wall. Smiling at her.

She smiles back.

Then she leans in, hands against the wall, leans in, leans in, like in slow motion. Maybe it is in slow motion. Her lips brush his. She is so calm. Maybe the rain keeps on drizzling on her face, it must be, because she can still hear it, but she can’t feel it. It’s all just happiness.

 _So content_.

She whirls around and laughs, and she’s on a field, and the sun is shining, and she just keeps on walking, walking. She’s in control. She’s quiet. She is everything and nothing, but much more than that, she is herself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When she wakes up, she’s smiling. She still remembers that feeling of calmness, and even though it doesn’t make sense, she keeps it, only for a while. Humming while she makes herself a cup of tea. Smiling when she looks out of the window to see some birds at the bird house. Her cheeks warming when she thinks of kissing Sam in her dream.

That morning, she’s looking up movie times on her laptop.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I got the whole agoraphobia right. If not, just let me know, I'm absolutely willing to change anything to get it right.


End file.
